There are times when watching TV that a viewer did not understand what was said or the viewer was interrupted by a person, doorbell, or some other noise and did not hear what was said. Currently, there is no system that can solve this problem. At best, in existing systems, the viewer can freeze the screen or the CC, but none of them can satisfactorily solve the above problem because the missed audio segment is already gone.
FIG. 1 shows a system 100 that performs a standard TV CC processing. The tuner/video input 101 receives video from a video source. The line 21 CC extractor 102 then extracts the CC data from the received video. The extracted CC data is sent to the normal CC memory 103, and the CC processor 104 processes the CC data in the normal CC memory 103 and sends the CC to a display. With the current systems, since the CC data that have been sent to the display are no longer available, if the viewer missed an audio segment, there is no way to review what was said. Freezing the screen or the CC could only keep the text currently being displayed on the screen, but it could not recall the text that has already been shown.